071614doirseriad
12:55 GA: Doir is on the floor playing pattycake with the wall. 12:56 GA: "pattycake pattycake bakers man, bake me a cake as fast as you can >:O" 12:56 CA: "Why are you such a doofus..." 12:56 GA: "shh im winning dont mess up my groove" 12:58 GA: "so do you want something or" 12:58 CA: "How are you not bothered by all this shit that's gone down? Actually, maybe this is your idiot way of coping by being a stupid shit. We're you traumatized Doir?" 12:58 GA: "yeah, of course i was traumatized. i let it all out and cried and shit. but its been like, a week, dude, life moves on." 12:59 GA: "what do you want me to do, feel sorry for myself for years because of the horrible things i went through?" 12:59 GA: "fuck that, ima play pattycake with a wall" 12:59 CA: "I..." 01:00 GA: "if you knew half the shit i know about the truth of reality youd stop giving a shit too" 01:00 CA: "Dammit you're right." 01:00 GA: "cmon play pattycake with me this wall is a chump" 01:01 GA: Doir floats up, turns towards her while still sitting, and floats back down. 01:01 CA: Seriad sit's down 01:01 GA: "do you know the words" 01:02 CA: "Something something pattycake... baker fuck... shit... Uh..." 01:03 CA: "This human cake game is fucking dumb." 01:03 GA: "no, its 'pattycake pattycake bakers man, bake me a cake as fast as you can, roll it up roll it up and throw it in a pan, pattycake pattycake bakers man" 01:03 GA: "your face game is fucking dumb" 01:03 CA: Seriad frowns 01:04 GA: "yeah dont insult my dead people" 01:04 GA: "they had lives, dreams, aspirations, love, and they all died without a single chance of saving themselves." 01:04 CA: "Hahah your race is dead." 01:04 CA: "lmao." 01:04 GA: "sos yours" 01:04 GA: "dont gank my lmao thing" 01:05 CA: "Like I give a shit" 01:05 GA: "wheres your kismesis? havent seen that dick in days." 01:05 CA: "I don't even know. Probably being a shit as per usual" 01:06 GA: "yeah, if you find him, drag him to me" 01:06 CA: "Can we beat him up as a team?" 01:07 GA: "sure." 01:08 CA: "What do you even need him for?" 01:08 GA: "drama, mostly." 01:08 CA: "You teenagers and your dramas" 01:08 GA: "like you have any right to talk" 01:10 CA: "Um, first of all..." 01:10 CA: "Uh..." 01:11 GA: "how dare you?" 01:11 GA: "that the reference you were going for?" 01:11 CA: "No, how dare YOU!" 01:12 GA: "no, i meant like, you would say how dare you to me, not i was saying how dare you to you" 01:14 CA: "...Yes that was the reference." 01:14 CA: "Have I mentioned this cake game is fucking stupid yet?" 01:14 GA: "so whatre you gonna do for like 5 years" 01:16 CA: "Uh... I don't know, mature, level grind..." 01:17 GA: "yeah, but thats not gonna occupy all of your time. whatre you really gonna *do*? because i have no idea what to do." 01:17 GA: "i think i might do magical girl science and get myself pregnant." 01:17 CA: "I.... Don't kno- What?" 01:17 GA: "cmon, everyone ships it" 01:18 GA: "doir/dina is practically my otp" 01:18 GA: "arent you pregnant? we could be like. best friend pregnancy moms." 01:18 CA: "Oh right... that." 01:18 GA: "not that im your best friend, that spots been taken by someone secret." 01:19 CA: "That really hurts, bro, I thought we were cool. My feelings, they are so hurt. Why you do this?" 01:20 GA: He shakes his head. "i dont know. im just so mean." 01:20 CA: "If it's your OTP... and you're both parties involved..." 01:20 GA: "yeah its a pretty serious relationship. we dont talk much but we're always together." 01:22 CA: "Would that make you... an OTP... who's just one person?" 01:22 GA: "yeah thats like the whole definition of selfcest dummy" 01:25 CA: "Well... That's dumb. and you're dumb. How would you even.... you know what. No. I'm not even going to think about it." 01:25 GA: "yeah im not sure exactly how ill go about it but im pretty flexible" 01:26 GA: "so when is your baby due?" 01:26 CA: Seriad is... unnerved. 01:28 CA: "look, I've been trying NOT to think about this 'baby' it's... weird. and kind of embarassing when you think about it..." 01:29 GA: Doir shrugs. "but you gotta be ready to take care of a baby. its a big responsibility. you need to have diapers, and uh, wait, how can you give birth? dont trolls have both par- whatever. youll just need a lot of diapers." 01:30 GA: "kate can help you if she regains her memory or something" 01:31 CA: "I don't think I'm ready to take care of wriggler! How does that even work? Oh god... were these majyyk powers even worth it. Is my life going to be ruined? I fucked up... But Leon was so hot... Dammit." 01:32 GA: "its probably not too late to get an abortion." 01:34 CA: "What's an abortion?" 01:34 GA: "you should have used protection! damnit, i only told ryspor about protection. i should have told everyone." 01:34 CA: "What?" 01:34 GA: "i think you need to have the sex talk." 01:35 CA: "What." 01:35 GA: "okay seriad, when a bird and a bee love each other very much, they do it and have a bunch of babies and then the bird leaves and doesnt pay child support and the bee is left to support these beebird children alone." 01:35 CA: "What." 01:36 GA: "birds have cloacas i think." 01:36 GA: "thats like what you have, right?" 01:36 GA: "shit, but birds lay eggs. do you lay eggs?" 01:36 CA: "Why would you ask that." 01:36 CA: "Go ask your matesprite :?" 01:37 CA: *:/ 01:37 GA: "i dont have a matesprit any more." 01:37 GA: "literally did exactly what you did" 01:37 CA: "It's a sign." 01:38 CA: "You are physically incapable of having a healthy relationship." 01:38 GA: "its not me, its you!" 01:38 CA: "No. It's you." 01:39 GA: "i still have that tandem hoodie >:D" 01:39 CA: "We're probably going to get back together again. I guarantee it." 01:39 GA: "no way, my eyes are set on only one target now." 01:39 GA: "and its the last target." 01:39 GA: "ever." 01:39 CA: "I wan't my half of the hoodie!" 01:40 GA: "youll have to go to court for it! it wants to be with me!" 01:40 CA: "You took it!" 01:40 CA: "Couldn't even make a fuckin dupe." 01:40 GA: "im the favorite! ive always been the favorite! and been there for it!" 01:40 GA: "you left us! left us all alone!" 01:41 GA: Doir snickers. 01:42 CA: Seriad give him a free 'friend' punch. "Fuck you asshole." 01:42 GA: "heheheheh." 01:42 GA: He hands over the hoodie. "okay you can have custody for a little while." 01:43 GA: "but i want it on weekends." 01:43 CA: She grins 01:43 CA: "I am okay with this custody arrangement"| 01:44 GA: "i love you, orange and blue hoodie. have fun." 01:44 GA: "by the way youre adopted." 01:44 CA: "Why would you tell our hoodie that!" 01:44 GA: "it needs to know the truth! your true parents are maenam and ryspor, hoodie!" 01:44 CA: "We don't care if you're adopted, we love you all the same, sweet pea." 01:44 GA: "yes, we do." 01:45 GA: "dont do drugs do your chores bully other children dont eat the yellow snow" 01:46 CA: "And be the best hoodie you can be! Be confident in yourself whatever!" 01:47 GA: "dont let anyone else keep you down! be yourself and most importantly dont hesitate to rebel against authority!" 01:47 CA: "FIGHT THE POWER, KIDDO!" 01:47 GA: Doir stands up and rips his shirt off. "ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWAAAAA" 01:48 CA: "Oh my..." 01:48 GA: He puts his shirt back on and sits down again. "hehe, that was fun." 01:49 CA: "It really was. And incredibly dumb. But what isn't dumb." 01:50 GA: "albert einstein wasnt dumb." 01:51 CA: "Didn't he once say ' I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts?' I'm pretty sure he said that. Troll Albert Einstein is a bad influence on our child!" 01:51 GA: Doir nods solemnly. "sometimes the smartest ones are the worst ones to be around." 01:55 GA: He floats up to the ceiling. "haha, you cant fly." 01:55 CA: "Shut up. I am very self-conscious about my inability to fly." 01:56 GA: "haha, look at me im superman" 01:57 GA: "weeee look at how much fun im having being a god" 01:57 CA: "Stop, stop. You're going to make me cry." 01:57 GA: "dont worry, maybe if you ever finish your land you can become a god too, hehehe" 01:58 CA: "We should totally finihs my land 01:58 GA: "nah, sorry, i promised to help someone else with theirs first" 01:59 GA: "and then promised to help kate with some weird thing shes doing" 01:59 GA: "but after that my schedule should be pretty open" 02:00 CA: "YOU NEVER HAVE TIME FOR ME AND HOODIE!" 02:00 GA: "IM A BUSY MAN THESE DAYS!" 02:00 GA: "MY LIFE DOESNT REVOLVE AROUND YOU!" 02:00 CA: "THINK ABOUT THE CHILDREN!" 02:01 CA: "WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE ARE YOU SETTING!" 02:01 GA: "THEY KNOW NOT TO FOLLOW IN MY FOOTSTEPS!" 02:01 CA: "YOU MAKE ME SICK!" 02:02 GA: "I JUST WASNT READY FOR THIS KIND OF COMMITTMENT!" 02:02 CA: "AND YOU THINK I WAS!" 02:02 GA: Doir dramatically puts his arm over his eys, as if he's crying. "im sorry, take me back!" 02:03 GA: "i promise to be a proper mother to our child!" 02:03 CA: "I... I don't know if I can... After everything you've put me through..." 02:04 GA: "what kind of child will hoodie become if his parents are always fighting, seriad?" 02:04 CA: "Oh god... I'm no better than you! I'm sorry hoodie... I'm so sorry!" Seriad begins fake crying 02:05 GA: Doir starts weeping too. "we have to be better parents, for the kid!" 02:05 CA: "For the kid!" 02:06 GA: "hehe, alright, i should probably get back to my room. it desperately needs to be cleaned up and its only been like a week or something." 02:07 GA: "see ya round, seriad." 02:08 CA: "Smell you later, Doir." 02:08 GA: Doir floats off with a 'pchooooooooooo'. 02:08 CA: Seriad WALKS back to her room. 02:08 CA: ;-; 02:08 GA: lmao hah